


Strands

by Mithlomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/pseuds/Mithlomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV</p>
<p>Prompts: reverse, shorn, knife</p>
<p>There is no one else he would rather trust with this task...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strands

The sharp tip of the knife hovers periously close to this throat.

The slightest movement, the tiniest shake of her hands and he is sure to feel the warm trickle of blood as it mingles with sweat (her sweat) and trails down his skin.

As if to test her resolve, he grazes the tips of his fingers softly over the flesh of her thighs as she straddles his waist. It has the desired effect. Her eyes flutter for a moment and he feels her tremble on top of him. His lips twist into a smirk, but not for long, before she's growling a little, pressing herself against him tighter and he groans as the movement catches his cock between them. She makes him forget it quickly though, yanking tightly on dark locks she has gathered in her free hand.

It has been entirely too long for entirely too long.

Before he can react, she sweeps the blade back in one sharp, swift movement. The cut is quick, the prickles of pain in his scalp relieved as she has shorn through the hair above her grasp. His head feels lighter, and he does not quite care how it looks; it is just right that she is the one to cut it away.

She drops the knife to the floor with a clatter. With a wolfish grin, she unfurls her palm and Loki catches sight of the black strands. They hang limply in her palm; he has no use for it anymore.

A hand down his arm that draws his attention and as he looks at her, he watches her lips as she gently blows the strands across the room, scattering out the window.

It is gone.

He can no longer wait. Has no need to. His hand cups the back of her head, pulling her down in a bruising kiss that she meets with a soft moan. Her hands are buried in his short hair...

He gropes at flesh of her hips as she gently rolls forward and it's too much now. He growls a little as he pushes her down onto the bed and does not wait before he thrusts inside her with a hard jerk of his own hips.

She arches at the sudden movement and he closes his eyes, buries his face into neck as the tight heat surrounds him. He waits, content to let her adjust, trailing his hot breath over the slick skin of her neck and delights in feeling her own strands of hair on his lips.

Her hands have moved to press tightly into his back, forcing him down. Encouraged, he thrusts once more, slowly. She whimpers softly in his ear as his hands trail up her body, brushing his long fingers over her ribs.

It's a slow build of heat; he's determined to make this last as long as possible, has no desire to rush this even though he know he has all the time in the universe with her now. He watches her, forehead pressed to hers. He delights in the way her back arches gracefully, the way she whispers his name like a prayer, clawing at him, needing him.

Her hips meet his thrusts perfectly, even as he moves faster, unable to contain himself, lost in the way she moves against him. He groans, murmurs her name into the night and suddenly she's crying out, muscles tightening around him as she falls apart, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder and it's not long before he finds his own release, trembling, shaking, all for her.

He falls against her, head resting on her breastbone, focusing on the racing of her heart as it slows... and her fingers through his newly shorn hair...


End file.
